Suzumiya Haruhi:No Influence
by Kylandor
Summary: Haruhi visits america one summer to recruit more brigade members, but she may get more then she bargained for when her decision brings someone completely aware of the events around her life and even possessed the powers of her and Sasaki Combined. Rated T


Chapter One - It Begins

* * *

><p>A spark, I feel a spark in my stomach, have I succeeded?<p>

* * *

><p>I feel a surging power moving from my stomach to the rest of my body, it's strange, I studied anatomy and the lines of strength I feel are not in my veins, but seem to be moving across another set of veins, and into my muscles, chest, heart, legs, arms, hands, fingers, eyes, nose, mouth, ears and even my brain.<p>

It also seems that my brain is sending specific signals to my stomach more often, I open my eyes from my meditation stance and grasp my hand which is making a tiger seal even more tightly, I feel a surge of heat from my mouth and stomach, as I make different seals I notice my hands move faster, I can't even see how fast they move, my eyesight blurs and I take off my glasses, I see perfectly without them.

This power, is it Charka? If so, why do I feel it now, why not sooner when I devoted even more time to the issue, I feel something different, like if something on my head was released and I could manipulate things even more so, but I feel thirsty, I look and there is a glass of water where one was absent beforehand. Is this that power?

* * *

><p>August 3rd, 2012, 2:11 PM Oakland City Airport.<p>

* * *

><p>Out of the airport building walks five young adults, obviously Japanese, two males and three females, from the females in the front is a brunette with short hair and a yellow hairband, wearing a yellow T-Shirt and Navy blue shorts, the smirk on her face shows she's confident about something, to her right is another girl, slightly smaller and has bright orange hair, wearing a Light Blue shirt with tan shorts and is in High Heels, to the first girl's left is an equally shorter girl, with purple hair, wearing a Blue T-Shirt and blue jeans, with a book labled "The Code Book" in Japanese. Her face is also Expressionless.<p>

The Males are in the back of the row, one seems annoyed, wearing a white T-shirt and blue jeans and having brown hair, looks around as if enjoying the scenery as if the world could end at any moment, to his left is another male, equal size and wearing the same thing, even having the same hair, but his expression is the exact opposite, being over-relaxed and looking optimistic., several other people in the background of the airport are looking around, cautiously, wearing trenchcoats, possibly armed, as the young adults walk towards the bus station, they follow in secret.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in Oakland City, unspecified location, 2:25 PM.<p>

I look around and am baffled at how I percieve the world now, People move normally but my mind keeps telling me that they are slow and sluggish, unable to make quick decisions and responses, unable to react properly if given a do or die choice. I look at them, with pity and even annoyance.

As I walk around this city, I have one intent in my mind, to recruit an army, for if my powers are indeed, those powers. She must be real, I must find her, but given the timeline, a school is no longer a vaild location to search, perhaps the Internet will explain better, after all, it's unlikely their influence spreads this far.

As I walk in the gang infested streets, I am purposefully wearing black in hopes that some gang may try and rush me, so I can show off my power, and build an army of unorganized guerilla fighters, though tactically inefficent, I doubt the US Military will dissent to aid my goal. I spot two people looking at me, I can feel their intent to kill, I stare back, trying to be as provacational as I can without implying that I am armed, which I am not, but then again, I have been training for a year since I learned how to manipulate chakra, my armenant is my own body.

I walk in a darkened alley, knowing those two are following me, I can hear the click that marks the readying of a handgun, I turn at an inhuman pace to their bewilderment, two red dressed gangsters each with a 9mm Berretta, pathetic, I rush at them at inhuman speeds and within two seconds, I claw my hand onto one of their heads, and throw him one-handedly into a nearby trash can, what is strange is that I percieved these two seconds as being slow periods of time, yet at the same time, their exact periods of time.

The Other man raises his gun and fires, but I move at another inhuman pace to dodge the bullet, a feat impossible for a normal person, especially from only 2 feet, I drop and sweep my leg, catching him off balance and he falls on his face, I grab his gun and disassemble it, dropping the pieces onto the ground to his amazement, and fear. I speak, saying "Pathetic, you gang members go around preying on the weak, on the inexperienced, I am not a hero, I am not someone from those comics or movies or even cartoons that you see prancing around with superpowers. I am smart, and aware of reality, you will take me to your leaders, call as many people in this underground world as you can, I will prove my power to you, and you will obey me, without guestion, without doubt, otherwise I can construct an illusion on those I stare upon, and give proof, regardless if it is real or not, and imprison you, I can dodge bullets, throw grown men one-handedly and I have only one plan, to capture a certain person, and seal her power, so she cannot ever become a threat to me, or the World Order I propo-" I am interupted by the man I threw into the trash can firing his gun at me, in that split second I know the bullet will hit the man I am talking to if I move, so I inhumanly raise my hand at the bullet and it is pushed off into the wall nearby. I am sure that I said Shinra Tensei within the timeline of half a second. The Man drops his gun and runs off, scared. I let him escape so he can spread the word, though I doubt anyone will believe him.

I turn back to the scared man on the ground, to afraid to leave my presence, I resume speaking, saying "The World Order I propose."

* * *

><p>Some house in Oakland, 2:40 PM<p>

* * *

><p>An elderly Irishman greets the young adults by name, and their names are Suzumyia Haruhi, Asahina Mikuru, Nagato Yuki, Takeshi "Kyon" Nagumo and Koizumi Itsuki.<p>

Haruhi and her friends enter the house which is owned by a cousin of Koizumi's, but Haruhi starts asking about people who would want to join the SOS Brigade, but as she explains it, the house is shaken by the sound of gunfire outside, the old man explains that gangs rule most of Oakland's streets, but the place they are in is supposed to be far from the "Hot Zones"

* * *

><p>Not far from the old man's house, 2:42 PM<p>

* * *

><p>They can't hit the broadside of a barn, but they are very obedient, those are the thoughts in my head as I watch those trenchcoated Japanese men fight back against my new Army, and as ordered, one is brought to me, alive. He will tell me everything I want to know, and die in the same instant. I put my hand on his head and the top of it shines in a sparkling blue light, he drops dead a second later, and I now know that I was correct, she is alive, Suzumiya Haruhi, but direct action would cause too many problems, I will play it safe for now, the reason for not just using the full extent of my power, is of course, obvious. "There is no fun in that."<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


End file.
